Jinton Shibari
Jinton Shibari is a normal person with a normal background. No murders in his family, no hated enemies, and he wasn`t abused in anyway. All he wanted to do was to make his family, friends, and village proud of him. History Jinton`s world was regular, he went on missions, he succeeded, he came home and repeated the cycle. Going on harsh missions that proved the world was dank and dark. But Jinton wouldn`t lose his happy go lucky personality. He continued to do his job until he was six-teen in which he was promoted to ANBU. Assassinations, sabotage, and the like were common for Jinton. Facing deadly opponents both small, larger, skinny, and fat Jinton learned not to under or over estimate your opponents. Jinton at the age of four was forced to undergo a surgery to get his right eye replaced as he had injured it when he was first activating his Swift Release. Personality Because of his normal uprising and past Jinton grew up to be a likeable person. He loves kittens, flowers, and taking nice walks through nature. He has a deep fear of insects, he runs in terror whenever he sees one. He likes to make jokes but is always sure to not harm anyone with his words. It is common for him to joke around with people he is facing on the field of combat. Appearance Jinton has black hair, a dullish yellow eye, and fair skin. He has a diagonal scar running from his left ear down to his jaw. When not on a ANBU mission he is almost always wearing his red uniform (Seen in the Infobox picture). Jinton also has a series of scars over his right eye from the surgery gave him his right eye, his right eye is a dark yellow from the surgery that he was forced to take at the age of four. Abilities/Talents Jinton Shibari is a mainly Taijutsu user. His vast speed, granted by his Unique form of Swift Release, grants him the ability to out maneuver his opponents. What he lacks in strength he makes up for in speed. He also uses his agility to further enhance his Taijutsu. Although Jinton is fast he has trouble moving with his Swift Release (More on that in The next Section). Jinton also has low level endurance and pain tolerance. Jinton`s Kyoketsu-Shoge Jinton`s Kyoketsu-Shoge has a multitude of useful applications. The blade could be used for pulling slashes as well as thrusting stabs. The chain or cord, is made of a special kind of metal for strength and resiliency, could be used for climbing, ensnaring an enemy, binding an enemy and many such other uses. The long range of the weapon combined a cutting tool with the capability to strike or entangle an enemy at what he perceived to be a 'safe' distance out of the way. When skilled with this weapon it could be used to entangle a sword and rip from the opponents hands rendering him harmless, it can also conduct electricity. Jinton`s Swift Release Jinton`s Swift release is strange in which he needs to "ready" it. Jinton prepares his Swift Release by releasing small amounts of chakra, which causes his eyes to glow brightly. When using his Swift Release Jinton`s speed is increased to the point where he can dodge point blank attacks but has trouble stopping. When Jinton is moving with his SR, Swift Release, activated he must slowly deactivate it or he will continue to move with his momentum. In law man`s term this means Jinton can start off fast but must end slowly or else he will collide with something or someone. Jinton can also change his momentum into objects or living beings. This transfer can cause a normal Kunai to shred through things just because of momentum. The Transfer can also make a slow person go miles in just a few seconds. But to transfer his momentum the target must be moving and his Swift Release must be activated, this is easily fixed by moving his target (With a kick, push, pull or ETC). Techniques/Jutsu One-Thousand Strikes: A Taijutsu attack that uses Swift Release so that Jinton can strike his opponent faster then they can react. Transference Punch: Using his ability to transfer his momentum to others, Jinton will punch opponent and transfer all his momentum to them. After-Strike Circle: Using his Swift Release to cause a number of After-Images to appear in a circle, Jinton will use his SR to swiftly strike his opponent many times without breaking the Circle of After-Images. Crackling Shield: Jinton using his Lightning Release and Swift Release, will make a shield of energy that will block all physical attacks within range. The downsides to this Jutsu is that Jinton must remain perfectly still and that it causes a constant drain of Chakra. Feint Strike: Jinton using his Swift Release will charge his opponent then right before attacking them use his SR and leave a After-Image of himself about to strike the enemy before moving around them and attacking. Pulse Detection: Jinton can use his Swift release to send out static pulses that rebound back to him when coming in contact with objects, animals , or people. This effectively gives Jinton the ability to "see" with out his eyes. Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Mist Ninja Category:ANBU Category:Hunter-nin